Epic how ?
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Le sang battait aux tempes de Veronica. Debout, immobile, stupéfaite, inondée d'un sentiment loin de lui être inconnu, elle fixait Logan, écoutait Logan, respirait Logan. Gory à ses pieds, les élèves de la cafétéria en cercle autour d'elle, les yeux de Piz cherchant les siens désespérément, elle ne pouvait que le suivre du regard. / S03E22


**Epic how ?**  
Veronica M./Logan E./Piz/G  
Interdit -13 ans  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer : **__Merci Rob Thomas pour avoir réalisé l'une des meilleures séries qui soit !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez. Gros spoiler sur à peu près tout vu que cet OS se passe pendant la fin du dernier épisode de la dernière saison…_

_Enjoy =)_

* * *

**« Epic how ? »**

* * *

Le sang battait aux tempes de Veronica. Debout, immobile, stupéfaite, inondée d'un sentiment loin de lui être inconnu, elle fixait Logan, écoutait Logan, respirait Logan.

Gory à ses pieds, les élèves de la cafétéria en cercle autour d'elle, les yeux de Piz cherchant les siens désespérément, elle ne pouvait que suivre la longue silhouette de son ancien petit-ami qui s'éloignait d'elle sans un regard en arrière.

Peut-être qu'elle n'avait jamais tiré un trait sur lui, ne put-elle s'empêcher de songer, tandis que l'écho de leur dernière conversation résonnait dans son esprit. Pour cynique qu'elle soit, même avec elle-même, elle se devait de le reconnaître. Elle s'était persuadée d'en avoir fini avec Logan, en vérité, ils en étaient toujours au même point, comme si tous les évènements, les disputes, les séparations, les trahisons n'étaient que des embûches placées pour rendre leur histoire plus épique. Une honte que Logan ait oublié ce petit discours. Il avait été drôlement percutant pour des mots débités sous l'influence de l'alcool.

Pour chaque déception surgissait un sauvetage. Jamais elle n'oublierait les bras rassurants qui l'avaient étreinte alors qu'elle faisait face à Cassidy, alors qu'elle pleurait son viol, son père, ses rêves et les derniers lambeaux de son innocence, pas plus que ne disparaîtraient les restes du soulagement qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle avait reconnu son odeur, assommée par le GHB. Sa vie était faite de folie, de dangers, et Logan était autant son tourmenteur que son héros.

Lorsqu'il disparut au coin de la cafétéria, Veronica n'eut plus d'excuse pour refuser de croiser le regard de Piz. La compréhension et l'acceptation fataliste qu'elle y lut lui brisèrent le cœur. Piz avait toujours su, bien avant elle, et elle ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter l'amour du jeune homme. Il était bon, profondément, et pur. Il faisait confiance, aimait sans détour, absolument. Elle, elle était pourrie de l'intérieur, comme Logan, usée par les tragédies, le mystère et les mensonges. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour le comprendre, mais elle ne pourrait jamais s'épanouir dans la normalité, la tranquillité. Elle avait besoin des remous, des tempêtes, des obstacles. Elle avait besoin d'une histoire _épique_. Elle s'était leurrée tout ce temps, parce qu'elle avait voulu cesser de souffrir, qu'elle était fatiguée de se battre, de lutter contre sa nature suspicieuse. Avec Piz, c'était facile, avec Logan, elle s'en savait incapable.

Mais elle était attirée par Piz, appréciait le confort qu'il lui offrait… et Logan…

Elle aimait Logan.

Tout simplement. Malgré les défauts, malgré les erreurs, malgré son impulsivité, malgré leur histoire. Elle l'aimait. Et comme elle avait aimé Duncan, même en croyant qu'il était son frère, et l'aimerait probablement encore pour le reste de son existence, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais… elle aimait Logan.

Piz détourna le regard, blessé. Comme brûlé. Veronica eut un mouvement de recul en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer, et ne chercha pas à le rattraper tandis qu'il quittait la cafeteria. Elle se savait trop égoïste, elle n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à quel point jusqu'à ce jour.

Elle le fixa à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, adressa un sourire cynique et supérieur à Gory puis tourna les talons et fendit le cercle d'étudiants vers la sortie. La tête haute, le cœur battant, la posture fière.

La route serait longue avant le dénouement de leur histoire.

* * *

_« I thought our story was epic, you know ? You and me.  
__-Epic how ?  
__- Spaning years and continent. Lives ruined, bloodshed… epic.  
__- Come on, you really think a relation should be that hard ?  
__- No one writes song about the one that come easily »_

S02E21, Logan, Veronica

* * *

_So ?_


End file.
